


Underground Books & Records Shop

by Blu (BluBooThalassophile)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Adult Sarah Williams (Labyrinth), Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Chaos, F/M, Goblin (Labyrinth) Hijinks & Shenanigans, Good Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Hiding in Plain Sight, Jareth Being Jareth (Labyrinth), Magic, Multi, Owl Form Jareth (Labyrinth), Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Protective Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Running Away, Stubborn Sarah Williams (Labyrinth), Teen Pregnancy, Veela Draco Malfoy, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/Blu
Summary: Sarah knew what it was like to run, to run away, to run away from one's self, one's problems, or just to run. She had run the Labyrinth after all, so she knew what runners looked like. She also knew when to offer help to a runner, and that's all she did. She did not expect it to lead to where it went, and she never expected to be dragged head first into a dangerous magical conflict Above, of all places!
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger & Weasley Family, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Jareth & Sarah Williams, Jareth/Sarah Williams, Sarah Williams & Hermione Granger, Sarah Williams & Lydia Deetz, Sarah Williams & Toby Williams, Sarah Williams & the Labyrinth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	1. Refuge

**December 1998**

Hermione didn’t remember quite what prompted her to act so… recklessly. She could never pinpoint the exact moment she just broke.

It hadn’t been when she was tortured by Bellatrix, it hadn’t been the break-in to Gringotts, or the theft of a dragon, it hadn’t even been the Battle of Hogwarts, or even the death of her parents! None of that had broken her, had left her feeling so utterly miserable or trapped or floundering. Not even the Post War press scrutiny, or Social expectations, or the disruptive Eighth Year she attempted until December of ’98 because it became clear she could never just be Hermione Jean Granger again.

Then there had been her colossally stupid decisions which had landed her in an even bigger mess.

She had impulsively, and unwisely, about the second month of her return to Hogwarts, somehow ended up in Draco Malfoy’s bed, who was on probation! Probation because of her testimony! They were not friends, nor were they friendly! She didn’t even know how that had happened, she didn’t, she just remembered that she had been arguing with him, and the next thing she knew was they were snogging, then sprawled out on the stone floor and he felt so good in her! It drove her barmy how good he felt in her! It felt perfect, and maddening, she hated it, but they didn’t stop not until she went to the Burrow for winter holiday.

And she must have been barmy because it had landed her in her mess, and she just could not take it anymore.

Molly Weasley had been the one who found her sobbing over a positive pregnancy test. Ever patient and ever kind Molly held her while she sobbed, terrified and alone before they talked. She told Molly everything, and Molly had held her, stroked her hair and asked her what she wanted to do.

Hermione didn’t have a clue, but she didn’t want to be in Britain anymore, she was so tired, tired of the war and the fighting and of everything it had robbed her of. After she stated that and had another round of hysterics, she found herself seated at the Burrow kitchen table with a mug of hot tea before her. Molly asked about her child’s father, Hermione said it was Draco Malfoy and that was when Molly had said the damning thought Hermione had been hiding; the Malfoys would fight to take her baby, which lead to the doubly damning thought, she wanted the baby. Hermione wasn’t a fool, she knew how wealthy the Malfoys were, they were renowned for their worth. The Ministry had seized sixty percent of all their assets to rebuild and it hadn’t even seemed to put a dent in the dragon’s hoard of money the Malfoys possessed. And while Draco might not have a desire to be a parent with her, she wasn’t fool enough to think he’d leave their child with her.

Hermione had agreed with Molly which lead to the two of them putting their heads together as they figured out a plan.

All Hermione was certain of was that she wanted the baby. She wanted a family again, she wanted to have a family, to be with a family. She had come to view Molly Weasley as a mother figure, and the Weasleys were her family, but at the same time it wasn’t the same thing. And if Draco Malfoy found out about the baby, she would never have a family or see her baby. Molly understood and was empathetic with her plight, Hermione sobbed when she decided she’d have to leave. She had the money from her parents’ wills, house and practice, she also had her own share from Weasley Wheezes because she had been a silent partner with Fred and George, she also had all the compensation that Kinsley Shacklebolt had seen to her obtaining. Molly packed her several trunks, one filled with onesies for all ages from new born to a year old. Molly was promising her several baby goods once she had a place to hide and it was safe to contact. Hermione was terrified but Molly made it simple for her. It was a world map of Arthurs and it was pinned up in Hermione’s room.

One dart.

Hermione would throw it, and where it landed was where she would go, she would incinerate the map and create a portkey to where she would need to go and use magic sparsely and rarely.

Saugerties, New York was where the dart landed, and she had been quick to destroy all the evidence.

Snapping Bellatrix’s wand in half she went to Olivander’s where a new wand selected her. At Gringotts she withdrew all her money and left but a simple memento for Harry and Ron when they decided to look for her before she portkeyed to America.

There were several other stops along the way, but they were fast, quick to throw off her trail. She landed in Canada, then went to Quebec, from there she took a train to the Montreal, then into United States, straight to Saugerties.

She landed in the center of a very forest infested town, covered in snow in December. The chill got to her as she walked into the town, people moved around swiftly and purposely, she found a cheap hotel and slipped in there as she collapsed on the bed, her hand moving over her swelling abdomen as she curled up.

* * *

Sarah was looking through her latest order of books for her shop, Underground Books & Records, and muttering to herself as she wrote out the orders that had come in. She had been running this shop for a while now and was an owner of the small story. Christmas orders had been a boom in her otherwise quiet winter so far, but that was to be expected especially when most of the books she dealt in were rare books.

“Put it down Bugaloo,” she warned the goblin without glancing at him. “If you should so much as nibble on it I will kick you out into the snow.”

“It smell yummy!” the goblin protested.

“Books are not food, here, eat this,” she offered the goblin one of the many erasers she bought for them.

The goblin grumbled but accepted.

“If you’re good I will make you cookies,” she promised as she continued going through her inventory.

“I’s good!” the goblin declared and bounded off.

Sarah chuckled as she shook her head and continued her work. Her dog, Argos, snoozed by the small fire she had going, but twitched when the bell rang low.

“We’re closing in ten!” she called down the stacks of books.

“Um… I saw the help wanted sign,” a nervous trill came which had her looking up curiously.

“I’ll be with you in a minute,” she called back. Finishing her look over the last book of the Deetz order, she walked out from behind her counter. There was an apprehensive teen standing in the reading lounge looking around the stacks. The girl bit her lip nervously.

“Um… Hello,” she said nervously, her accent was English.

“Hello,” Sarah greeted with a gentle smile. “I’m Sarah Williams, I’m the owner of the Underground Books & Records,” she said as she offered her hand the girl.

“Hermione… Watson,” she said softly as she took Sarah’s hand gently.

“Pleasure to meet you Miss Watson,” Sarah said. “Please, have a seat,” she gestured to the seat. “So what’s brought you to Underground Books & Records?” Sarah asked.

“I just got in,” the girl admitted nervously.

Sarah nodded as a goblin appeared and bounced on Hermione’s chair, but like everyone else Hermione didn’t see the goblin inspecting her. The girl was so nervous and uneasy that it had Sarah frowning a little. “I see,” she nodded.

“No, I… This afternoon, I checked into a hotel,” she muttered. The girl shifted, her coat parting as her hands rested on the swell of her abdomen. An action the young teen didn’t even seem aware she was doing, and the goblin’s eyes widened as he pointed at the swell in wonder.

“Baby! Lady! Baby!” he pointed.

“Miss Watson, please take no offense or fear in what I’m going to ask, but… are you in some sort of trouble?” Sarah asked her softly.

“What…?”

“Please, there’s no need to panic,” Sarah said softly. “It’s just you’re very young, and pregnant and seem on edge,” she explained.

“How’d you…” Hermione started anxiously ringing her hands.

“It’s alright,” she assured the younger. “It’s alright,” she promised.

The young girl burst into tears then and Sarah shifted to sit beside the girl who was in need of a hand rubbing her back as she gasped for ragged breaths. In broken sobs Sarah gathered that the baby’s father wasn’t good for Hermione or the baby, Hermione didn’t have any family that could help her against the baby’s father, she had taken her inheritance and run, and was now all alone in a strange country and she didn’t know what to do. Sarah waited patiently for the girl to calm down a bit more, all the while rubbing a steady circle on the girl’s back.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to break down like that…” Hermione hiccupped.

“It’s alright,” she assured the teenager as she grabbed a box of tissues.

“I just… and then I saw your sign…” she sniffled as she blew her nose. “I always loved books…” she trailed off.

“I understand,” Sarah nodded with a smile. “You said you just got into town?”

“Yes,” the girl whispered.

“Do you have a place to stay long term?” Sarah asked her softly.

Hermione shook her head. “I don’t know what I’m going to do…” she whimpered.

Sarah sighed as she looked the teen over, she barely looked legal, and the way she was dressed in warm hand knitted sweaters, mittens and socks spoke to someone loving the girl. Patches in her jeans were clearly done because they were thread bare, the coat was obviously a boy’s because it was two sizes too large for the teen. The red and gold scarf seemed to be well crafted. Her shoes were worn but not so badly they were unable to be worn, though Sarah doubted they would survive the winter. The nervous way the girl sat spoke to her anxiety and fear. What really concerned Sarah was how thin the girl was, it was like she was a recovering starvation victim.

“Well, why don’t you and I discuss the job more over some supper?” Sarah said. “I know a place just up the street, and we’ll talk about the job some more.”

“You…”

“I just put the sign up yesterday, so you’re the first inquiry, therefore the first interview, it hasn’t even hit the papers,” Sarah chuckled as she grabbed her coat and keys for the shop. Closing up, but leaving Argos snoozing they walked to the small dinner.

“Sarah!” a voice greeted.

“Hey Joe,” she called out as she pulled off her scarf and coat.

“Saw Toby earlier,” he commented.

“Yeah, he’s growing like a weed,” Sarah chuckled as she sat.

“I can’t believe he’s thirteen,” Joe laughed.

“That makes me… we’re not going there,” she mused.

“Never, now what can I get you ladies?” he asked her.

“I’ll just take some spaghetti, and my usual red,” she said softly.

“Same,” Hermione murmured shyly.

“No red for her, Joe. Get her water,” Sarah warned him.

“I’d have to card her, Sarah,” Joe chuckled.

She rolled her eyes as he walked away.

“So, tell me a little about yourself, Hermione,” she asked.

“Um…” Hermione bit her lip.

“You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to or haven’t already told me,” Sarah assured her.

Joe reappeared with a glass of water for Hermione and her red. Sarah thanked him as she waited for the girl to open up.

“I was top of my class at boarding school,” she said. “I love books, love them, I lived in the school library,” she admitted with a soft smile.

“Me too,” Sarah offered kindly.

“I don’t know… I kind of told you everything earlier,” Hermione admitted.

“You told me about your situation, but a situation isn’t who you are,” Sarah clarified.

That seemed to switch a flip in Hermione as she looked curiously at Sarah. “So, Miss Watson, where shall we begin?”

“I work hard, I don’t quit, I like working, I like the quiet, I enjoy reading new things, and learning new things.”

“And when you have your baby?” Sarah asked her. “What are your plans then?”

“I… I hadn’t really thought that far,” she admitted uncertainly. “I want to keep my baby, but past throwing a dart at a map I didn’t have much of a plan,” she admitted.

“I see.”

“I’m not normally so reckless and impulsive, I’m one of the most reliable people around according to all my friends,” Hermione muttered as she seemed to rub a hand over the swell of her belly.

“That’s a lot of pressure,” Sarah observed.

“It was,” she admitted. “I just… I want to do well for the baby, and myself,” Hermione said.

“So what are your plans? Applying for a student visa here in the States, attending college and raising your child?” Sarah asked.

“I… I think that’s a good start,” Hermione confessed uncertainly.

“Then I’ll be happy to help you out for the time being, Miss Watson,” Sarah smiled softly. “I was going to offer either way,” she assured the girl.

“You-You are?” Hermione seemed taken aback by that.

“Yes,” Sarah answered.

“Why?”

“Because you need it,” Sarah said simply. “Can you start Monday?”

“Yes!”

“Good. The Underground is open to customers, Thursday to Monday, Tuesday is inventory day and Wednesday is usually the day I clean up and set up for the week. We open at ten in the morning and close at six. I do restorations, and I will be more than happy to teach you that aspect if you chose to remain with me. We will discuss wages formally on Monday,” she offered.

“Really!?” Hermione perked up.

“Yes. In the meantime, are you going to seek housing?” Sarah asked her carefully.

“Um… Yes…” she nodded.

“I can put you in touch with a good realtor who will help you out as needed, but if you’re looking for a cheaper place to stay, you’re welcome to room and board in my guest room,” she said carefully.

“Wh-Why would you…?” Hermione stuttered.

“It’s a large house,” Sarah chuckled. “It’s also cheaper than the hotel,” she assured the girl. “And safer, Argos likes making sure everyone in the house is safe.” Sarah didn’t mention her goblin infestation also made it so the house was perfectly safe. She had never been able to rid herself of the goblins once they had moved in.

“Argos?”

“My dog,” she answered. “He’s very large, an Irish wolfhound, but he’s harmless,” Sarah promised.

“I had a cat,” the girl whispered forlornly.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Sarah said softly. Sarah had been so inconsolable when Merlin had passed she had summoned Jareth by accident, he had had been at a loss for how to console her and she ended up sobbing in his chest.

Hermione again seemed stunned. “He was a grumpy cat,” she muttered as she wiped at her misting eyes.

“He was yours though,” Sarah pointed out as she pulled out a handkerchief for the girl. “I remember when my stepmother was pregnant with my brother, she was hormonal from the get-go,” Sarah offered.

“Thank you,” the girl whispered.

“Of course, if you would like we’ll go get your things and get you settled, you can take the weekend to get some rest and food, I’ll get in touch with my stepmother if you want to talk to someone about your pregnancy, she’ll know doctors and vitamins you’ll need,” Sarah said. “She’ll even know a clinic you can go to. And if you need legal help with your visa, I’ll get you in touch with my father,” she offered.

“That’s very kind of you,” Hermione smiled meekly. “But I don’t want to trouble you…”

“It’s no trouble,” Sarah shrugged. “You look like you could use a friend,” she smiled reassuringly.

That sent the girl into sobs again which had Sarah reaching across to grip her hand patiently. Joe gave her a questioning look and Sarah mouthed the word pregnant to him. He disappeared only to reappear with steaming tea and a bit of chocolate.

“Always helps my wife whenever she’s pregnant,” he stated and walked back to his kitchen. Sarah thanked him with a generous tip while Hermione sipped the tea and nibbled on the chocolate.

It didn’t take them long to get to Sarah’s car or to collect Hermione’s massive trunk, which Sarah took from the girl and carried herself down to the car. It was less than a fifteen-minute drive from the bookshop to her house, which was tucked away near the calm river in the forest.

Sarah had bought the old Finnegan place when she had turned twenty-two after the massive success of her fist novel, _The Owl King & the Peach_. Irene had been mortified that Sarah had bought this place rather than saving her money, but Sarah had loved the old Victorian home since the time she could walk, it always made her think of a fairy tale, and she had vowed she’d buy it when Mrs. Finnegan would sell it. It had been a surprise to Sarah when she actually had the opportunity to buy it. Hermione followed her and Argos cautiously as Sarah managed the trunk up the icy steps of her home. Unlocking the door, she ushered Hermione in before closing it up again. The warm was comfortably warm, Sarah walked over and started a small fire, stoking it as she pulled off her coat.

Hermione stared around with wide eyes. It didn’t take long for Sarah to haul the trunk upstairs, which was warmer than downstairs, the vaulted ceilings seemed to be amazing to Hermione who was examining them as well as the support beams.

“The guestroom is upstairs, the guest bath is right across the hall,” Sarah said as she brought the trunk in the neat room. “The sheets are clean, I just washed them this week, I will get you a few quilts so you stay warm, but this is the southwest facing room so it should be warm, lots of good light. I’ll also get you some clean towels if you desire a shower or bath, hot water is only available for fifteen minutes though, so be quick about it if you’re showering. “My room is on the northeast side, so just there,” she said leaning out the door and pointing down the hall. “If you need anything just holler,” she said as she moved to leave the girl.

“Um… thank you,” Hermione said turning to her.

“You’re welcome, for now just rest,” Sarah nodded as she walked away.

“I… I have nightmares,” Hermione stated which was when Sarah stopped and turned to look at the nervous girl.

“We all have nightmares, Miss Watson, if you should wake me I will come check on you but there is no shame in having nightmares, now rest, you look exhausted,” Sarah said as she left the girl.

“Thank you,” she heard softly whispered as she left the teen in the guest room.

Sarah walked to her linen closet, grabbing some of the warmer blankets she normally leant the fairies and gnomes before walking to the guest room. A light knock and Hermione appeared, her hair free and she was wearing a very large, black shirt with a bright orange logo on it reading Chudley Cannons.

“Here you are, some extra quilts and towels, rest well,” she smiled as she held them out to the teen.

“You… You didn’t have to help me with all this,” Hermione whispered as she accepted the bundle. “Why?”

“Because I can, Miss Watson,” she stated. “You also seem like a very responsible sort, like you claimed, and fairly reasonable, you just happen to have gotten into a hard situation without a good solution, and are making your way, which is the best any of us can do. I have the space and room, and I don’t mind, helping you while you get things squared away and sorted out as needed. I do need help around the shop, Lydia is wonderful help but the two of us need some help, especially since she’s starting her gallery. You seem like a good fit to me, and I tend to have a good read on people,” she explained. A gift of the Labyrinth was she saw what was, not the façades presented, she had learned that the hard way. “You just need a little help, and I see no reason not to help you.”

“I could be a thief,” Hermione whispered.

“Miss Watson, you wouldn’t have entered my house if you came here to rob from me,” Sarah stated bluntly. “Now get some rest, breakfast will be available, and just take time to gather yourself. You have work on Monday and you’ll meet Lydia then, she’ll be your co-worker,” Sarah stated. “Night,” Sarah smiled softly as she left the teen to take care of herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**January 1999...**

First odd thing Hermione notes about Sarah is how unperturbed by the world and it’s on goings Sarah is. There is nothing that ruffles the woman’s feathers or throws her off kilter, it’s almost unnerving the way she does that. It’s like a young Minerva McGonagall, which endears Sarah to Hermione swiftly. Still, it’s the unnerving grace and fluidity of Sarah’s natural movements, the way her green eyes flit over a room and pin a person when they have asked for her attention, and the absentminded steadiness the woman emits which is unsettling. If anything, Sarah Williams commands the world, commands attention of people, of life, it all snaps to awareness for her and bows out of her way. She’s rather otherworldly in her calmness with the world.

Second thing about Sarah is that Hermione suspects her to be a witch. There’s just something… Magical about Sarah. Things just happen around the woman, almost like the world leaps to please her or harass her, and she just accepts it. Still, Hermione would swear to having seen Sarah Williams summon a book from thin air, or have moments where she’s talking to someone not there. Nothing about Sarah is crazy; Hermione knows crazy very intimately. No, there’s something about Sarah, but Hermione hasn’t gathered the courage to ask.

Third thing about Sarah: Sarah is **_ODD_**. Even for a witch, if she was one, Sarah is odd. Hermione aches to ask but won’t, still she wonders about the woman who would walk out into the forest with a bag of fresh peaches, salt and an iron frying pan and return with the pan. Sarah also buys odd things, randomly, food that Hermione knows she doesn’t eat, or things she doesn’t use, ever, but they always seem to vanish.

Fourth thing about Sarah, she was not someone to cross. Even Lydia Deetz had warned Hermione not to cross Sarah Williams, why Hermione doesn’t know, but everyone in the town seems just a little wary of Sarah. Her kindness apparently had limits and her grudges did not, according to Lydia it was admirable.

Fifth thing to know about Sarah was that she was protective of her family.

Sixth thing to know about Sarah, she was brilliant. Shad apparently gone to Yale to study literature, theology, and religions, as well as gone to Oxford for her studies. Her return she had bought the bookstore and her house after her first novel _The Owl King & The Peach _had become an international sensation. Hermione found that admirable, for Sarah was still a successful novelist and a dabbler apparently in Broadway stardom. She had found that out from Irene who had Sarah’s opening night articles, reviews and a picture of Sarah with Toby, Irene, and Robert in a princess gown for her role as Belle in _Beauty and the Beast_. Sarah had awards for her acting and her writing, she was apparently brilliant.

The final thing to know about Sarah was that she was exceedingly kind to Hermione. Between the job, the room and board and connections to medical care, Hermione would’ve wept. Sarah didn’t ask her for anything in return either, which made it easier to feel at ease around Sarah. It also made it easy for Hermione to settle into town, people just accepted her because Sarah had hired her, they were nice to her because of Sarah. No one knew her, but they were so nice to her because Sarah hired her. It was amazing and baffling to Hermione.

* * *

Sarah was fully prepared Imbolc this year, she had been freezing her ass setting it up in the forest around her house where no one would see her dancing with fairies and goblins. Hermione Watson was still sound asleep this fine cold night, and after all the trouble Sarah had gone through sneaking out of her own ass to freeze her ass off for this celebration, she prayed Hermione stayed asleep. It was one thing for no one to know of Sarah’s more… pagan celebrations but trying to explain these celebrations to someone who would likely think her a witch would not be fun. Also, lying that she was a witch was also not fun, just so she could have a night off with her friends.

Making her way to the clearing she used now, and where a small alter was set up, Sarah went about lighting the candles then a nice fire in the small fire pit she usually used for her celebrations with goblins and their King.

“Hello precious,” he greeted as he materialized from the shadow, his gaze hard upon her as he looks her over.

“Jareth,” she greets with a smile as she offers him a bit of bread and cheese. Sarah had been eighteen when she figured everything that had happened between them was truly her own doing, she had wished her baby brother to him. She had been a dramatic, whiny, moody, spoiled teen and it had reflected hard on her that night. It had taken a few years for her to accept though that she was the one in power between her and Jareth, and she had cast him as the villain when he had come on her call. Fancying herself the hero and he the villain, it had not been her best move when she was the one doing the wishing.

Their first meeting outside the Labyrinth had been in the park Sarah liked to rehearse in, he had shown up looking annoyed and suspicious, and she was just as wary about inviting him. That meeting though had been their fresh start, so to speak, and now she considered him one of her dearest and truest of friends, along with Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, Ambrosius, and Argos.

Throughout college Jareth would pop in on her, checking over her work or laughing about inaccuracies that humans believed of his kind. This had eventually lead to their in-depth discussions about religions, myths, the other realities, and how he ran his kingdom. He had been surprised at her interest and had started appearing whenever he wanted a second set of honest eyes about things going on in his kingdom. There were also long discussions between them about how his magic worked.

“How have you been?” she asked as she accepted the cheese he offered with a thick slice of bread and a bit of meat. She hasn’t had a chance to see him since Samhain, his mother’s courts demand much of his time for most of autumn and winter she’s found. He would still pop in when he could, but it wasn’t like in the spring and summer. Jareth’s terrifying, awe inspiring presence was still overwhelming to her when he would just appear, and she wasn’t expecting him; then she wanted to throttle his glittery self.

“Busy, the Trolls advance on the southern borders,” he admitted as he leaned on the tree very casually. She noted the armor he was wearing was tarnished.

“That’s bothersome,” she chuckled as she nearly moaned at the flavor of the crisp bread he had exchanged with her sweet roll.

“It’s taxing,” he sighed. “Yourself?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” she nodded. “My new book is to be released in April. I also hired help for the store, she’s rooming with me while she’s house hunting, so you can’t just pop in whenever you want in all your Goblin King glory,” she informed him.

“Ah, is that what you’ve been trying to tell me?” he chuckled. “You have a witch boarding with you.”

“A… what!?” she sputtered.

“Pointy hats, wands, and flying brooms, that sort of witch,” he chuckled as he accepted another roll from her.

“How do you know that!?”

“Your guard told me,” he answered. “I would advise caution around her.”

“So… witches are real!” Sarah mused thoughtfully.

“Yes,” he answered.

“That’s interesting,” she chuckled. “Yes, I offered help to a young girl who is in a bad situation, I did that back before Christmas,” she informed him. “And thank you for the gifts, Toby loved his new skateboard.”

“And you?” he smiled with sharklike ease.

“You’ve convinced Irene I have a secret suitor,” she chuckled as she finished her piece of bread. “But it was lovely, thank you.”

“I have been promoted to secret suitor!” he preened.

“Yeah, don’t let it go to your head,” she rolled her eyes as she held her hands over the fire letting it warm her blood.

“Too late!” he decided.

“How’d you like your gift?” she asked with a chuckle.

“You are so very cruel,” he sighed.

“What!?”

“I’m surrounded by idiots,” he grimaced.

“Oh,” she laughed. “I should’ve sent _Rescuers Down Under_ instead,” she mused.

“I have banned Hakuna Matata!” he warned her.

“So, you don’t feel the love?” she teased.

“You are so cruel,” he pouted.

“I did send you adult movies,” she chuckled.

“You think I’ve wrestled the gift from them?” he asked her.

“You are Goblin King,” she pointed out.

“And if I like having the kingdom, I will leave that machine with them, for now,” he decided.

“We’ll make a movie night between battles and King duties,” she decided.

“Will it have that cheesey-cake?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “That’s just cheesecake,” Sarah informed him.

“That would be wonderful,” he smiled very excitedly and looked like a little kid then. Sarah just shook her head in amusement as she folded her arms and rubbed them a bit.

“You’ll need to glamor,” she stated. She and Jareth had hung out together enough, in his world and hers to know when glamor’s were needed. Sarah had invited Jareth with her to several human events for them, hockey and ball games, parties, and work events when she needed a behaved date. He was a delight to have as a friend and date once villainous expectations were removed. He wasn’t a hero type, but she didn’t believe him strictly a villain either. Jareth finally noticed the peaches and eyed them hungrily. Jareth in turn had taken her to several Underground balls and events when he wanted to keep the power hungry fae at bay. He also took her out and about the Labyrinth when she wasn’t hanging out with the subjects.

“I can glamor,” he decided.

“I thought as much,” she mused as she offered him the peach, she had brought for him. He grinned in delight before he started eating it.

“These aren’t films like that… _Dirty Dancing_? Are they?” he clarified.

“Do not knock _Dirty Dancing_ ,” she warned. “And they aren’t. I got you guy things, action, explosions, and a few really good mysteries.”

“Mortals do think up rather curious plots,” he decided. “No light swords,” he said sharply.

“I hate _Star Wars_ , we’ll watch _Indiana Jones_ instead,” she promised him.

“Why does your world always have peaches?”

“Because that is business,” she answered.

“I am pleased, but it is not tradition,” he pointed out.

“I could get you oranges,” she offered.

“Not the same thing,” he dismissed.

“I figured as much, you’re lucky I found those,” she warned him.

“A delight,” he decided. “How is your… acting career?” he asked.

“Ah, I had a few directors call me up for some reason, casting agents who think I’d be good for the part. But I do have the book coming out in April which means tours, promotions, people,” she grimaced a bit at the thought of the schedule. Her agent had it all set up already and was just finalizing things.

“I thought you desired that,” he pointed out.

“I did, and I do enjoy it, Jareth, but I like writing more,” she said honestly. “I also think that it’s a lot to undertake in one year, a book and then a performance on Broadway, I think it’d burn me out.”

He nodded unsure what to say.

“Last time I did a play, it was very rewarding but… between the drama and the stalker, I’m not as keen on that, right now,” she admitted.

“You don’t have to worry about him anymore,” Jareth pointed out. He had shown up and saved her one grim night, if Jareth hadn’t appeared, she knew without a shadow of a doubt, she’d be dead now, and in a ditch, never to be heard from. After the success of her novel, she had apparently increased his workload with Wished Aways and Runners which had him materializing to complain to her and instead ended up saving her from a madman.

“And I will thank you for all of eternity for that,” she assured him. “But it’s just a lot, a lot to worry about and think over before I do it.”

He nodded.

“About your war?”

“It’s a skirmish,” he clarified quickly. “Their desires to test the Labyrinth borders which is futile between me, the army and the Labyrinth itself, but it is taxing at the moment,” he sighed tiredly.

“Mmm, all I was going to say was if you need anything I can provide I’ll be happy to help,” she said.

“So many ideas!” he grinned deviously.

“Non-sexual and friend only,” she warned.

“You spoil all the fun, precious,” he pouted.

She laughed as she stood. “Alright, I’ll be seeing you for movie night, Jareth, until then, stay safe,” she said.

“Sarah,” he called as she started to dowse the fire.

“Hm?”

“The witch,” he started.

“Hermione.”

“Be wary, the Above parasites have never been friends of my realm or kingdoms, she will not see your guard or my subjects, but… be wary,” he said.

“Why?”

“There was a massive civil war in their world recently, it is still much… unrest,” he said softly. “Just be cautious.”

“I’m not going to leave her on the side of the road, Jareth,” she sighed.

“I know, but be wary, she is dangerous. Your guard will have more information if you ask, they do dwell Above and know more,” he murmured.

“Alright, I will be cautious of her, but I’m still helping her,” she warned.

“I expect nothing less,” he chuckled.

“Why do you have a guard on me anyways, it’s been two years since the incident,” she huffed.

“Because you’re my Champion,” he answered and disappeared. Sarah sighed as she finished extinguishing her fires before walking back to the house. She walked in her back kitchen door and shivered as she stomped off the snow and pulled off her jacket.

“What were you doing outside?” a voice asked, which had her jumping a foot in the air before she turned to see Hermione sitting at her kitchen island with a hot cup of tea.

“Christ! Don’t do that,” Sarah sighed as she rubbed a hand over her heart. The goblins snickered as they bounced around the house with ease. “And I needed a walk.”

“On a snowy night?” Hermione asked.

“Yes, I’m writing a murder, I wanted to put myself in my victim’s mindset,” Sarah explained as she finished pulling off her scarf. “Mind if I have some?” she asked looking at the tea pot.

The young woman nodded and nudged it her way. Sarah accepted that as she pulled her own mug and started prepping some tea for herself.

“I put in an offer on the house down the way,” Hermione said.

“That’s a lovely house,” Sarah smiled. “Have you made any progress in planning what you’re going to do for your baby?”

“Sort of,” Hermione said softly. “I found a university I could attend, when the baby is older, and I like working for you,” she said softly.

“I like having the extra help, so does Lydia.”

“What were you doing out in those woods?” Hermione asked her softly.

“Well, I was thinking about how hard it would be to walk, or run through the snow, I was also thinking about the amount of effort that would take on a body, I also got a feel as to how my lungs would hurt, because setting the scene is paramount to working out how the story goes, and I want my readers enthralled with what the victim is experiencing so they can empathize with them. I also took stock of what night life was about, how it sounded, and how snow affects sounds,” she answered.

“You…?” Hermione started.

“I’m a writer, Miss Watson, I enjoy writing and I work at my research, and what I cannot research I dig into by experience,” she shrugged. “What has you up?”

“Bad dreams,” she answered rubbing her arm.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Sarah asked.

Hermione shook her head. “Do you…”

“Do I what?”

“Do you believe in magic?” Hermione asked her.

Sarah paused at her question, looking past Hermione at the goblins stealing cookies and the fairies who had taken to inhabiting her bookcase in the winter, then back to the young woman Jareth had informed her was a witch. “I have no reason not to believe in magic,” Sarah answered. “Why?”

“I just…never mind.” She shook her head then as she leaned on the counter.

“I will admit I do find Magic, if it should reside in this world, to be the most beautiful unknown with love and death,” Sarah said carefully.

“It… it doesn’t… scare? you?” Hermione asked.

“The things which do scare me are not related to unknowns, Hermione. The unknown is always ever present, ever there, and I have no control over it, therefore fearing something unknown is not productive,” Sarah cautiously explained. “There are real things to fear, an unknown is a waste of my time, when there are knowns I must worry about.”

“Like what?”

“Well, knowns I worry about usually are bills, there’s also worries for things like my car which I need to take to the mechanic, you, Lydia, caring for my employees and business alike do lead to some strains, there’s also worries for my brother because he is a reckless kid, that sort of thing,” Sarah answered. “I have enough knowns in my life to worry about them, the unknown is inevitable and omnipresent really so fearing it is not… productive to life.”

“What would you do if you were in my situation?” Hermione asked her.

“Eighteen and pregnant and in a foreign country?” Sarah asked uncertainly.

Hermione nodded.

“I don’t know, I’m not you, and I was never in a situation like your own,” Sarah admitted. “But if I was, I’d call on a friend, he’s the reliable sort who would be able to help me out,” she admitted. At eighteen Sarah would’ve screamed for Hoggle to help her, or Sir Didymus, and they would come, but she had no doubt she would’ve ended up calling on Jareth for aid too.

“Would you have run?”

“I don’t know,” Sarah admitted. “I don’t know if my parents would’ve thrown me out of the house, or if I would run, or what I would do. I do know I have an exceptionally reliable friend who I would call if I were in trouble or in danger.”

Hermione nodded then as she thought it over.

“My suggestion; don’t second guess yourself, you’ve made it this far,” Sarah said softly. “Wasting time on would’ve, should’ve and could’ve tends to lead to rabbit holes not even Alice could escape.”

“Thank you,” Hermione answered with a watery smile.

“Now, about this house?” she started out.

“It’s just a small two-bedroom, one bathroom, the white one with red trim,” she explained.

“Oh, I know that house!” Sarah smiled. “That’d be a lovely starting home,” she said.

“I think so,” Hermione nodded.

“I’m glad, I’ll talk to Irene, perhaps she knows a place with good secondhand furniture,” Sarah offered.

“Thank you,” Hermione whispered.

“Of course, but for now, go sleep, I am, we’ll talk about it some more tomorrow,” she yawned as she put her teacup in the sink for washing tomorrow. Hermione nodded and did the same thing before disappearing upstairs. Once Sarah was alone in her kitchen, she looked at the goblins who were giving her big soulful eyes. Rolling her eyes Sarah produced the Oreos she had been hiding for later for them and left them to it.

* * *

Draco knew it was a matter of time before he was accused of Granger’s disappearance! He knew it, sodding bitch had probably planned it! They have some fling, and then she would just disappear only for him to be blamed for it and then she’d magically reappear accusing him of torture, following the Death Eater ways, and worse, rape. The thought was enough to have him panicking.

He knew it was a matter of time, she had only been missing for the first few weeks of the new semester, but he knew people would notice when she didn’t take a job with the Ministry or something. Or she didn’t appear for a gala she was supposed to.

Draco had survived the war, he wasn’t about to be done in by Hermione Granger, nope. It wasn’t happening.

For two bloody years he had been ruthlessly trained, tortured, and indoctrinated into some of the darkest arts of magic; he had hold of both the Malfoy and Black vaults; which were not housed solely in the main branches of Gringotts, and he had properties all throughout the world. It was unlikely that the Ministry would find him when he liquidated all that. He’d have to move fast, before the Ministry noticed Granger’s disappearance and attempted to detain him. Draco could not handle any more torture! He couldn’t! Bellatrix had seen to his training and trust him, there was a lot he could take but he couldn’t take anything more, not now, not when snake-face was finally dead. All Draco wanted to do was live his life in peace, and quiet, fund needed programs for war orphans, perhaps reform the Hogwarts education system as well as integrate magical beings into wizarding society (after all he was the only one of his kind because of stress of war and it would be nice not to have all his living rights revoked for being a damn Veela). But it appeared that wasn’t going to happen.

Draco got to work liquidating all his funds, assets and properties before looking over places that he could disappear to that Wizarding Britain wouldn’t think to look.

Australia was out, he would fry like a lobster so fast he’d be a smoldering pile of ash before the day was out. New Zealand looked nice, but he knew they had tight relations with Great Britain which had him looking seriously at America.

He would’ve looked at Africa, Central and South America too, but with his looks he didn’t see himself blending in well enough to actually disappear. Wizarding America and Wizarding Canada though were intricately connected. Canada was out because they were just on good terms with everyone, which left the United States of America.

The brilliant part of that was that the Muggle world and Wizarding world were so segregated; in terms of government, that he could go there through Muggle means and live quietly under MACUSA’s nose without them any the wiser. Satisfied with that plan he started looking at places to live.

The sooner he had a place to go the sooner he would be out of the Ministry’s grasp and out of reach for being blamed for Hermione Granger’s disappearance.

Draco looked at the single photo clipping he had of her, and at the knickers he had kept from their first time together. He didn’t regret Hermione, he didn’t, he had been pining after her since she had punched him in the face; he apparently found it extremely hot when she stood up for herself. He did regret tormenting her for so long, she had proven a better more forgiving person than he by testifying on his behalf this past summer. She was also stunning, beautiful, and he loved her mind, but he had dreaded her in the same breath. Hermione would never be so foolish as to trust him. He would never be so foolish as to fall for her.

With that in mind he slipped the knickers in his trunk and her photo in his favorite book before he started writing swift correspondence to liquidate his assets.


End file.
